coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1508 (30th June 1975)
Plot Blanche castigates Deirdre for giving up her job though she also offers to go round and slap Ray again as she sees him as the cause of her daughter's troubles. Clearing up the yard office, Len and Jerry row with Ray for taunting Deirdre. He refuses to apologise to her even when the other two demand it. Albert complains about The Kabin cafe's weak cordial to get a refund. Ernie wants to speak to Rita about him playing piano for her but he has to wait until Emily's out of the way. He asks her not to say anything to Emily but Rita thinks he's being ridiculous. Blanche is surprised when Ray turns up at 20 Victoria Street to talk to Deirdre. He admits he's in the wrong but an angry Deirdre tells Ray he's been getting at her since she first went out with Billy. Albert tells Ken that he bumped into Janet but he didn't tell her that he's now taxi-driving. Annie tells a delighted Jerry that Betty is getting his room ready as she's agreed to take him in as a lodger. Ernie upsets Emily when he is evasive about the piano-playing. Ray refuses to leave the house until Deirdre forgives him but she's happy to let him sit and wait. Jerry tells Len he's trying to get a fresh start by leaving No.9. Deirdre tells Ray that he's only apologising because Len and Jerry forced him. Blanche thinks they enjoy arguing, throwing Deirdre. Rita and Ernie leave for the Claremont Hotel and her audition. Ken refuses to be persuaded to give up his taxi job by Albert. Annie is annoyed at the way Weatherfield Cabs are always ringing the Rovers for Ken. Their latest job is a pick-up from the Claremont Hotel. Ray tells Deirdre that she never stood a chance with Billy and she was only showing off by going out with him, making her cry. She orders him out but he gets her to admit she doesn't mean it. Ernie is horrified when Ken picks him and Rita up. Ken promises confidentiality. Ray arrives home and tells a stunned Len and Jerry that Deirdre is marrying him. Cast Regular cast *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Annie Walker - Doris Speed Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *20 Victoria Street - Living room *Fairclough, Langton and Booth - Yard and office *Claremont Hotel - Exterior Notes *The theme music for this episode and the next was a slightly different arrangement which carried on after the title caption and into the episode. *TV Times'' synopsis: There's going to be a wedding in the Street - but whose? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,200,000 homes (6th place). Category:1975 episodes